Dinner on the Falcon Part one
by Gabi Angel
Summary: Things are alittle chaotic, when the teens decide to make dinner...(read on and you'll get it)


Dinner on the Falcon  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas created Star Wars and all the recognizable characters I'm about to mention.  
  
Dedicated to: Constantine ~ You know who you are!  
  
Author Notes: Keyla Lila and Randy are from Banis and met Luke and 'the gang' on a life/death mission, where they tagged along to join the Rebellion. They are all very close. Mina Starr is Leia's best childhood friend, from the planet Arden. I'm aware of how strange this is going to be for all you people who take this seriously, but I'm making funny fics. The girls also have a ship called The Fireball and Mina calls Han 'Scruffy' and he calls her 'Brat'. Callista does not exist in my universe. Sorry! Luke's got a tiny crush on Mina in mine. Also, pretend the Falcon has a kitchen! Here we go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Leia Organa rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to block out the horrendous noise that bombarded all the compartments of the Millenium Falcon.   
  
"I'M SINGING IN THE SHOOOOOWWWEEEER!" Han Solo crooned loudly.   
  
Earlier that day, when they had stopped on Sednis to fix up the ship, Mina Starr (someone Han didn't like all that much- his nickname for her was 'brat') had taken it upon herself to fix it up for him. Without Chewbacca with him, Han wasn't as good with the ship as he usually was. Mina told everyone she was doing 'the big walking scruff-pile' a favor. Of course, when he found out, he flipped out and they engaged in their usual lively argument over who was right.   
To punish her, Han was singing as he had his shower.  
  
Keyla Newvett sighed and looked over at Leia and Luke Skywalker pleadingly. "Just make him stop!"  
  
"You can't hold a tune, buddy!" Luke called, laughing. Not many things amused him these days, just Mina and Han's insane competition. And then there were also his new friends, Randy Bugle, Keyla Newvett and Lila Flame. They were all very young and naïve, but so eager to be part of the team, it was ridiculous.  
  
Mina barged into the lounge, her face red with anger as Han hooted on and on.  
  
"HAN SOLO I AM GOING TO CRASH THIS PIECE OF JUNK INTO A CRATER, IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" she screamed.  
  
"SIIIINGGGING! SIIIIIIIIIINGING! LA LA LAAAAAAA…" Han continued.  
"I MEAN IT!" Mina raged. "THEY'LL NEVER FIND THE PIECES OF THIS FLYING PILE OF TRASH!"  
  
Luke couldn't hold in his laughter. He'd never seen Mina so angry and frankly, it was hilarious. They all knew how dangerous anger was, but Luke had learned long ago that this wasn't that kind of anger.  
  
Leia got up and tried to calm Mina down. Finally, Han stopped.  
  
He came out a moment later, drying off his hair. "How was my singing everyone?"  
  
"Do you want the truth, or the sugar-coated version?" Leia asked tiredly.  
  
"You were horrible!" Keyla burst out. "Why do you do this?"   
  
"When someone touches my ship without telling me," he glanced at Mina who rolled her eyes. "I get in the mood to sing."  
  
"Scruffy," Mina growled. "Do you know how close I was to trashing this thing?!"  
  
Han smiled sweetly at her. "We're even, brat."  
  
Mina shook her head and glared murderously at Han, before slumping in a chair and taking a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
Han sighed, seeming satisfied and relaxed next to Leia, sliding an arm around her. She smiled at him. Keyla stayed at the rear control panel, fixated on something.   
  
"What does this do?" she asked Han, pressing a button.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Han shouted.  
  
Keyla jumped away from it, startled. A strange gurgling noise erupted from the other room. Leia shook her head and laughed.  
  
Han mumbled angrily and fiddled with a few levers. He turned toward Keyla and gave her a reprimanding look.   
  
"Don't ever touch that! Are you trying to kill us? It's highly sensitive equipment! It shouldn't be handled carelessly."   
  
Keyla looked at him bewilderedly. "Mina told me it was such an old piece of junk that it didn't matter what I touched cause basically nothing worked anyway."  
  
Han whirled towards Mina. "WHAT-?"  
  
She smirked at him. "Highly sensitive equipment?"  
  
"If it was anymore sensitive, it wouldn't hold together." Leia put in, touching Mina's arm. "So technically he's right."  
  
Luke covered his smile with his hand. It wasn't wise to get in between those two.   
  
"Hey!" A cheery voice called from the kitchen, before Han could find a comeback. Lila bounced into the room, dragging Randy behind her. Randy had bits of egg stuck to his face and dark brown hair.   
  
"Oh this?" He asked. He scratched his head and shrugged. "Something, just kind-of…uh…exploded…"  
  
Keyla smiled and got up, ignoring the blatant looks in her direction. "Are the eggs ready?"   
  
Lila nodded and smiled at everyone. "We made our special recipe. They are a Benisian delicacy!"   
  
Randy gestured towards the kitchen. "Plenty for all."  
  
Stealing glances at each other, Mina, Luke, Han and Leia reluctantly got up.  
  
Ever since they had been on board, all three teens had been pestering them to make dinner. Lila said it was because they felt as if they weren't doing enough. Han had insisted (in a desperate but failed attempt to save his ship's kitchen) that they were doing exactly enough and everything was fine, but finally gave in.  
  
Tonight was the night.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  



End file.
